nashvillefandomcom-20200215-history
Season Five
Season Five of Nashville premiered on CMT on January 5, 2017 after it was cancelled by ABC on May 12, 2016. As a gift to fans, it was announced that the first half of the 2-hour season premiere would air on December 15, 2016. This is the last season to feature Connie Britton as a main cast member and she appears in the first half of the season. Picking up three weeks after the events of the Season Four finale, the season focuses on the aftermath of the plane crash which left Juliette Barnes as the sole survivor. The crash leaves her confined to a wheelchair and she meets the woman who saved her life. Elsewhere, Maddie tries to re-adjust to life at home with her parents and Daphne. Rayna faces more financial problems with Highway 65 and also finds herself the victim of a stalker while The Exes try to get their career off the ground once more. Rayna also ends up in a car crash and succumbs to her injuries. Scarlett and Gunnar split up following the former becoming attracted to video director Damien George. After their friends come together to finish Rayna and Deacon's concept album, she tells Gunnar she is pregnant but does not know who the father is. The father is later revealed to be Damien. Daphne finds it hard to cope with the loss of her mother and begins a friendship with a homeless girl named Liv. Meanwhile, Will splits from Kevin and starts a relationship with entrepreneur Zach Welles, who is determined to make Highway 65 a success even if it means making big changes. Cast Main Cast *Connie Britton as Rayna Jaymes (11/22) *Hayden Panettiere as Juliette Barnes (14/22) *Clare Bowen as Scarlett O'Connor (15/22) *Charles Esten as Deacon Claybourne (15/22) *Jonathan Jackson as Avery Barkley (12/22) *Sam Palladio as Gunnar Scott (14/22) *Chris Carmack as Will Lexington (11/22) *Lennon Stella as Maddie Conrad (13/22) *Maisy Stella as Daphne Conrad (13/22) *Cameron Scoggins as Zach Welles (11/22) *Kaitlin Doubleday as Jessie Caine (1/22) Co-Stars * David Alford as Bucky Dawes (12/22) * Ed Amatrudo as Glenn Goodman (4/22) * Kourtney Hansen as Emily (7/22) Recurring Cast * Rhiannon Giddens as Hallie Jordan (7/22) * Kyle Dean Massey as Kevin Bicks (2/22) * Jen Richards as Allyson Del Lago (3/22) * Jordan-Woods Robinson as Randall St. Claire (5/22) * Joseph David-Jones as Clayton Carter (10/22) * Joanie Stewart as Sheila Goldfarb (2/22) * Christian Coulson as Damien George (6/22) * Linds Edwards as Carl Hockney (4/22) * Odessa Adlon as Liv (4/22) * Rachel Bilson as Alyssa Greene (1/22) * Jeff Nordling as Brad Maitland * Myles Moore as * Katrina Norman as Polly Guest Stars * Will Chase as Luke Wheeler (1/22) * Judith Hoag as Tandy Hampton (1/22) * Eric Close as Teddy Conrad (1/22) * J.D. Souther as Watty White (1/22) * Bridgit Mendler as Ashley Willerman (1/22) * Murray Bartlett as Jakob Fine (1/22) Episodes Episode List Videos NASHVILLE on CMT Exclusive First Trailer - New Episodes Thursdays in January on CMT NASHVILLE on CMT Full-Season Trailer NASHVILLE on CMT New Episodes First Look Teaser NASHVILLE on CMT Sneak Peak New Episodes June 1 NASHVILLE on CMT Trailer New Episodes June 1 Albums released in or during the Season * The Music of Nashville (Season 5, Volume 1) * The Music of Nashville (Season 5, Volume 2) Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Content